My Dirty Little Secret
by BlueMidnyte
Summary: I knew I shouldn't be doing this. I couldn't. If my father found out... it wouldn't end well. For either of us. But I couldn't stop, I couldn't resist it. I couldn't resist her. The Mudblood. My Mudblood. My love.  Set after the Yule Ball. Draco/Hermione


My Dirty Little Secret

"Ron, You've ruined everything!" I screamed at him as my body gave out and I collapsed in tears on the stairs. Of course he couldn't just be happy for me that I was having fun with my date. Even if Viktor and I didn't like each other in _that _sense, he still had to go and act like a total prat about him taking me to the ball. Bloody 'Fraternizing with the enemy' my arse!

I could hear the whispers of the people around me, staring at my crying. I had to get out of here. Piking up my skirts I headed down the stairs to the nearest corridor to find a place to be alone at. Merely a few minutes after I found an out of the way place and buried my head in the lap of my silky dress,I hear footsteps coming down the corridor.

"Hey Granger, your boyfriends being gits again?" Said the voice of one Draco Malfoy.

"What's it to you Malfoy? It's not like you care," I could hear the steps slowing and coming closer. His patent leather shoes squeaking slightly as he crouched down to my level.

"Oh, but I do," he whispered seductively into my ear, raising the hairs on my neck and making me shiver slightly. He gently reached down and touched my chin, pulling my face up to meet his eyes. His brilliantly shining silver eyes staring deep into my own plain brown ones.

"But you hate me!" I pointed out, after all the years of him calling me a mudblood that certainly seemed to be the case.

"Did I ever say that?" he asked, a slight smirk on his pale lips.

"Well no but I assumed-"

"Well thats just the problem my dear,you assumed. And you know what people say about assuming," He practically purred at me. Those liquid silver eyes had a predatory gleam to them, it was drawing me in but I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Why don't you just leave me alone Malfoy, it's none of your business how they treat me anyways,"

"Draco," he whispered.

"What?"

"Call me Draco," he whispered before leaning in a quickly capturing my lips in a passionate kiss before I could protest. At first I tried to resist but it felt so good that I forgot who it was and just gave in to the passion. I could feel him nipping at my lips as we kissed, our hurried breathing turned nearly to panting and he fully sat down and pulled me into his lap. When I came up for air a few minutes later he continued on, kissing down my neck until he got to the junction between my neck and shoulder before lightly biting down and scraping his teeth over the flesh there.

"Call me Draco, my love," that immediately caught my attention. I leaned back to better study his face.

"What did you call me?" I asked, looking in his eyes. Something was swimming there, nearly brimming to the surface.

"My love, I called you my love," said Draco, looking like he was about to burst with some unsaid emotion. Could it be love? No Draco could never truly have any feelings for me. Im just a... a mudblood to him, scum only deserving to wipe the mud off of his expensive dragon-hide boots.

"Don't call me that," I replied. "Not when you don't mean it. I'm just a mudblood to you." quickly shoving myself off his lap I tried to get away without him seeing my tears. I knew that no one could ever care for me the way a man cared for a woman. I was simply the bookworm, the plain looking bossy girl,the best friend. Never the crush, never the girlfriend, and never to be the wife. It simply wasn't going to happen for me. I knew that.

"You're wrong!" came the fierce whisper as he grabbed my wrist. "I do mean it." he sounded close to tears. I turned around to find his silver eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't you understand? I've always loved you! I never believed in all that blood purity shite! It was all an act to protect you! A little boy who only knew two things, that liking you was all he had, and that if he showed he liked you, you would be hurt by his family,

"Did you never notice how I was the only one to ever call you a mudblood? Thats because I told the other Slytherins that to go after you was to ask for punishment. Your not just a mudblood. You're much more than that. You're mine." He pulled me back to him, into his chest and enveloped me in a crushing embrace.

"Please, just say your mine..." I looked up into his eyes and could see him pleading with me, his eyes swimming with unshed tears. Begging me to be his.

"I'm yours," I said, and he kissed me. It was my new dirty little secret.


End file.
